Lilly-Bo Peep
Lilly-Bo Peep is the daughter of Little Bo Peep from the nursery rhyme of the same name. She attends Ever After High and has a friend there, a Dutch Boy, who is the son of The Hero of Haarlem from the fairy tale of the same name. Personality Lilly-Bo Peep is a sweet but clumsy girl, often losing control of her sheep. She tries her best to follow her duties but her sheep always seem to get lost. She is shy and easily scared but is super sweet. Appearance Lilly-Bo has long, mid-blue hair with a pale blue streak, that she wears in high pigtails. Smaller front pigtails that match the colour of her fringe that is pale pink with a rich dark pink streak. She wears a pale pink and blue lace bonnet with a bright pink ribbon to tie it under her chin. Her eyes are brown. Family Lilly-Bo is the daughter of Little Bo Peep. Friends She is friends with the son of the Hero of Haarlem. She seems to had become friends with Sheep Boy. Romance She could be dating the Son of the Hero of Haarlem, but she was also seen flirting with Sheep boy in Way To Wonderland. Colour Scheme Lilly-Bo's colour scheme consists of three colours: mid-blue, pale pink and white. Outfit: Original Lilly-Bo wears a puff-sleeved country top with white ruffles in a pink checker pattern. She wears a pink skirt with sheep imprint on it, along with a mini tie-on apron, and accessorizes with her iconic bonnet and crook. Outfit: Thronecoming Lilly-Bo has her hair tied into curly twin tails. She wears a partially translucent layer with a ruffly collar and small pink flowers, underneath is a sleeveless blue shirt. She wears a long thin white skirt which goes down to her ankles, along with pink gloves. Lilly-Bo accessorizes with pink bows in her hair, pink earrings a blue bow belt and blue bow wristlets. Pet Lilly-Bo is accompanied by her five sheep, but is usually seen with only two or three. Trivia *Lilly-Bo exclaims that Apple is gorgeous when Apple arrives with Briar at Ever After High. * The Evil Queen needed a secret identity to infiltrate Ever After High when she stepped out of the mirror prison. One of the options was a sheep. As Lilly-Bo Peep never knows where her sheep are, that would be a ridiculously easy disguise, since she could walk anywhere without anyone suspecting. However, it would be really hard to convince Raven to join her in evil if all she could say is "bahhhh". Also, the wool costume would be way too itchy and unflattering. This may be a play on the saying "woof in sheep's clothing" referring to a person who has ill intentions but pretends to innocent as sheep. Gallery Lilly-Bo Peep.png Students The World of Ever After High.png Students at The World Of Ever After High.png Crowd Thronecoming.png Kitty and Lizzie - Thronecoming.png Lilly and Blondie - Thronecoming.png Cupid, Hunter, Lizzie, Lilly-Bo - THDP3.png Lilly and Peter at Thronecoming - Thronecoming.png|Lilly-Bo at Thronecoming LittleBoPeepandJack.jpg Screen Shot 2016-03-07 at 4.05.32 PM.png|Lily Bo-Peep seeing Raven arrive at EAH Lilly and Goat.jpg Lilly-Bo's Sheep.jpg|Original Sheep Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Girls Category:Minor characters Category:Lilly-Bo Peep Pages